


Empty Bottle.

by heyitsnxel



Series: 30 Trope Prompts. [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Jealous Dan, M/M, Short & Sweet, high school party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsnxel/pseuds/heyitsnxel
Summary: Spin the bottle only happened in cliché rom-coms and high school movies, so why the hell were they playing it now?





	Empty Bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> day 6: spin the bottle.

Dan frowned as the last drop of beer hit his tongue, rendering the bottle empty and useless now. How had Cat roped him into coming to this party? He wasn’t the party type. He was more of a “ _stay home, play video games, and wallow in self pity_ ” kinda guy.

 

Now he was huddled in a corner of some random 12th year's house, hoping the black hoodie that was practically swallowing him whole would help him blend into the shadows ( _how edgy, wow_ ).

 

It apparently didn’t.

 

Phil appeared out of nowhere, plucking the empty bottle from his hands and sliding a full, cold one in it’s place.

 

“You look like you’re having the time of your life.” He nudged Dan with his elbow, laughing as he stumbled a few steps to the side.

“What are you even doing here?” Dan grumbled, halfheartedly. “You said your parents wouldn’t let you come.”

 

Beneath Dan’s faux annoyance, he was glad Phil was there. Social situations had always made Dan anxious. He had found out rather quickly that having Phil by his side eased the nerves.

Despite being on complete opposite ends of the popularity spectrum, Dan and Phil were practically inseparable.  ‘ _Best friends_ ’ immediately came to everyone’s mind at the mere mention of their names. Dan hoped one day they’d be thinking ‘ _boyfriends_ ’ instead.

Not that he’d ever voice that desire out loud. Phil was clearly out of his league. He was popular and unfairly attractive. The way his mind worked was fascinating. There were girls and guys practically throwing themselves at his feet, all of which he politely declined (much to Dan’s relief.) Dan was just some emo kid who spent too much time on Tumblr and avoiding real life. He was thankful to have Phil by his side, no matter how he had him.

 

Phil was staring at him, eyebrow raised and lips pursed, when Dan finally snapped out of his head.

 

“W-What? Sorry, I zoned out.”

 

Phil laughed, the noise sending a stitch of fondness through Dan’s chest. He placed his hand on the bottom of Dan’s bottle, tipping it up until it reached his lips.

“You’re not drunk enough to use zoning out as an excuse.”

 

Dan rolled his eyes, taking a long spiteful sip of the beer in his hands.

 

* * *

 

Spin the bottle only happened in cliché rom-coms and high school movies, so why the hell were they playing it now?

 

The mass of teenagers were quietly dwindling down; Some leaving, stumbling across the grass to walk home or be driven there by whoever was unfortunate enough to be the DD. Some were passed out on the floor, on the couch, leaning against the kitchen table. Dan was more than positive a bedroom door upstairs was locked for obvious reasons.

 

That left the circle on the living room floor fairly small. Phil sat opposite Dan, his face flushed from one too many drinks but not at the point of being too drunk (Dan had seen him too drunk and this was definitely **not** it). A boy with glasses sat on one side of him, his fingers flying wildly across his phone screen. A girl from their art class sat on the other, twirling a strand of bottle blonde hair between her fingers, talking to Phil about god knows what.

Dan resisted the urge to scoff as she giggled too loudly at something Phil had said. Her hand moved to rest against his forearm scooting closer so their legs were touching. He waited for her to pull her hand away, to slide back over to where she was before. She didn’t.

 

Jealousy coursed through his veins like venom, his eyes narrowing in their direction. Tomorrow he’d blame his attitude on the alcohol. He’d make excuses to himself for getting worked up over something so small until he could almost genuinely convince himself that it really was only the alcohol to blame.

 

Cat took the seat next to him, tipping the bottle in her hand back and downing the rest of the liquid in one sip before putting it in the middle of the circle and giving it a quick spin.

 

Everyone’s conversations screeched to a halt, eyes falling nervously on the bottle as it slowed. Dan could feel his pulse quicken. The bottle was slowing dangerously close to where Phil was sitting. He prayed to whatever deity above that it would skip Phil and land on anyone else. Dan released a breath he hadn’t he was holding when it stopped on the boy with glasses. 

 

Dan was _good_. He was fine… Until someone else spun the bottle and the same thing happened again. Why did it have to only slow down when it was close to Phil? Why was it always so dangerously close to him? What had he done to deserve this nerve ending cycle of anxiety?

Everyone continued to play, oblivious to the apprehension swirling through Dan’s mind. He would have to remember to thank whatever deity was listening to his silent pleas that no one had landed on Phil yet.

 

Until now.

And, of course, it was the blonde girl from before.

 

Dan had a bad feeling the moment her hand touched the bottle. The feeling got progressively worse when it became clear the bottle was landing very close to where it was spun from; Leaving it to land on herself, the girl on the opposite side of her, or Phil.

 

Because the universe was spiteful, it slowed to a stop in front of Phil. Even from across the circle, Dan could see the girl’s eyes light up as she turned. Phil didn’t look quite as eager. He had the same smile on his lips that Dan had seen countless times before. It was the smile he used when making small talk with a cashier or getting stuck in awkward conversation with a family member. Polite, but not entirely genuine.  

 

Time slowed.

 

She was leaning.

 

Phil was not.

 

Dan was internally screaming.

 

Art girl’s hand had moved to rest on Phil’s knee, finally about to close the gap between them, when Dan decided that she was close enough. In one swift motion, he tipped the beer bottle in his hand to the side, sloshing the alcohol all over Cat’s skirt.

 

Naturally, she shrieked, bounding to her feet.

“Dan! What the hell?”

 

The whole circle, Phil included, had jumped from her outburst, heads whipping towards where Cat was standing to see what had happened. It came as no surprise that she was mad and since most of the room took great joy in the occasional bout of drama, all eyes were on them.

Dan would usually hate the attention, but it meant that art girl and Phil were both far too focused on watching Dan get berated and people flock to help Cat to even cast a look in each other’s direction. He could suffer through it.

 

Amidst her yelling, people snickering at Dan, and one of the other girl’s running off to get paper towels, Phil caught Dan’s eye. He tipped his head, eyebrow raising slightly, in a way that was far too knowing for Dan’s liking.

 

Feeling a blush creep onto his face, Dan looked away.

 

* * *

 

Cat had finally calmed down, trading her skirt for a pair of leggings and her beer for a mixed drink someone had made her out of sympathy. After the incident, most people had lost their interest in spin the bottle and moved on to something else.

 

Dan had reverted back into his corner, watching as people slumped on the couch to watch a movie. They were arguing over which one, when Phil came over.

 

“There you are.”  Phil frowned, looking down to where Dan sat on the floor. He didn’t hesitate to slide down the wall and sit next to him. “You okay?”

 

“Well, I embarrassed myself like I always do. So, at least I’m used to it.”

 

Phil laughed quietly, shaking his head. He fidgeted with the beer bottle in his hand, staring over the rim towards Dan for quite some time before Dan spoke up,

“What? What are you staring at?”

 

The opening scene of Mean Girls started and Phil looked towards the tv.

 

“You did that on purpose.” He stated matter of factly.

 

“Did what on purpose?”

Dan felt his voice catch and he knew Phil had heard it. He turned back to Dan wearing that same knowing look on his face.

 

“Spilled your drink. You were definitely not drunk enough to do that. Trust me, I would know.”

 

Phil was right. He _would_ know. They had gotten plastered together so many times in the comfort of their own bedrooms, drunkenly watching anime and attempting to play Mario Kart, hopefully staying quiet enough they wouldn’t wake up their parents. If anyone would be able to tell, it would be Phil.

 

Dan felt his face heating up. He stared at the floor silently, tracing his finger across a small patch of carpet. He refused to tear his gaze away, to even chance one look towards Phil. 

 

Until the glass of a bottle collided against his pinky finger.

 

It had spun to a halt pointing directly at his knee. Phil’s fingers were lightly resting on top from where he had stopped it there.

 

Dan hesitated.

 

The light from the tv flickered across Phil's face, his eyes dropping to Dan's lips, before he leaned in.

 

It was nothing like how he had been with the girl from before. Phil  was moving with intent. His hand had risen to press lightly against Dan’s cheek, tracing his thumb over where his dimple would be, before the space between them was gone and they both were kissing like they had waited their whole lives for this moment.

It wasn't perfect. Were any first kisses, really? But, Dan wouldn't have had it any other way. 

 

* * *

 

Years later, the empty beer bottle from that night still sat amongst an array of knick-knacks on the living room shelf of their apartment. Neither one of them would admit to being the one who kept it and after some time, they both forgot who it really was.

But, one thing was for certain, even as years passed... Neither one of them ever forgot that night.


End file.
